


Until Forever Is Over

by redredemption89



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, It'll turn out fine I promise, M/M, Pinkberry, anxiety stuff, boyf riends — Freeform, guilty smol, richjake, this might be kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredemption89/pseuds/redredemption89
Summary: Rich Goranski was cool, and popular, but he wasn't himself. Now everything is over, and he's free, but how is life going to be now?





	1. Richard Goranski

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my first fic ever, so be gentle please. It's not very long, but I feel kinda proud??? Lemme know what you think.

Rich, in his own eyes, had always been kind of a loser. When he was a kid he had been clumsy, quiet, and pretty much a nobody-nerd with a lisp. The Squip had changed his life, and at first it was great. No more lisp. Cool friends. Good grades. Hell, even teachers liked him. It was the best two years of his life, until it started taking over every little part of him and there was barely anything left of the real Richard Goranski, and it was all just a computer. Thinking for himself and doing what he wanted didn’t happen without his Squip’s approval. 

Then he burned the house down on Halloween. 

Specifically, Jake’s house. He couldn’t tell if this made everything worse, but the amount of anxiety it currently gave him made him sick. Because after all of that, and being hospitalized, and his Squip being gone and finally setting him free, everything that had been suppressed over the past two years surfaced. He was alone in his own head, and that made him realize a lot of things. Like how hella bi-sexual he is. A flaming bi-sexual-- Nevermind, bad way to describe that to others. Especially Jake. Rich had been through a lot to get to where he is now, which is released from the hospital finally after weeks of therapy and questions about ‘Why the hell did Rich burn a house down?’ or his favorite: ‘How does such a small guy have so much pent up rage?’ 

Jeremy and Michael were actually coming to pick him up, since they had been two of the few people that were currently friends with him and didn’t see him as totally and completely insane. After everything, they kept coming to visit Rich in the hospital and just sort of talking to him. Sometimes Christine or Jenna would come too, and they even brought Brooke and Chloe a few times. He wasn’t completely alone, but that didn’t stop his brain from wandering now to how the hell he explained all of this insanity to Jake. Rich burned down his fucking house. There was no telling what other people at school were saying, but thanks to Jenna he had an idea, and it wasn’t good. Not even close.  
Rich couldn’t help but wonder specifically what Jake thought about him now. There was no way his probably ex-best friend still wanted anything to do with him after what he’d done in his desperate attempt to rid himself of the overly-controlling Squip inside his brain. It hadn’t been the smartest idea, but it had worked out in the sense he was freeish now. Free from the Squip, but now re-introduced to all the depression and anxiety left behind. It was even worse, because the only person who hadn’t visited him in the hospital during his recovery...Was Jake. The one person he wanted and didn’t want to see the most. The person who had made him realize he’s hella bi, because Jake is literally the greatest person ever. Maybe it would be better if they just didn’t see each other again, as unlikely as that seemed.

Just as he felt the immediate need to throw up, he saw Michael’s car pull up and stop in front of him. Now he had to go home, and that thought only made the nausea more intense. This was going to be a terrible day. 

“Hey, Rich, are you getting in the retro-mobile or not?”


	2. What Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got really freaking popular thank you all so much!!!!  
> Which is why I'm adding another chapter within the same day. Just for you all.  
> I also wanna say how much I love these people.

“Hey, Rich, are you getting in the retro-mobile or not?” Michael called from the driver’s seat, honking the horn and grinning as Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Seriously Michael? When have you ever called this car the ‘retro-mobile?’”

“Since just now, obviously. C’mon babe, keep up with the Heere and now.” Jeremy rolled his eyes again, gently nudging Michael. 

“How is your everything feeling, Rich? Last time we visited you were kinda not happy about walking.” Rich got in the car, shrugging and putting on a brave grin. They were already being so cool, so there’s no reason to make two cools dudes worry about his problems too. Even if his body still ached from the burns that had once covered him.

“Puh-lease, I’m doing fine. Totally ready to get back into the groove of life and back into the norm of reality. This time as myself, and not a Squip freak.” Rich could see the look the two in the front exchanged as they pulled away from the hospital. “Seriously, I’m doing better than I’ve been doing lately. They gave me some painkillers and ointments or whatever to help with my burns. So stop internally mothering me, Jeremy.” Rich rolled his eyes, looking out of the window. Talking was hard now that his lisp was back in full effect, but it was who he was as the Real Rich, so everyone else could deal. Even if he could feel the world judging him for the imperfection in his voice. 

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind if we make a quick stop at my house before we take you home, dude. I gotta drop off this thing for my mom so she stops bothering me for the next like, seventy-eight hours.” Michael glanced at him in the mirror as he spoke, shrugging.

“Do whatever, it’s not like I have anywhere to be. My parents told me neither of them will be home until late anyway. ‘Sides, being outside of a stuffy hospital room sounds better than being alone at home for the rest of the night.” By “parents,” he meant his stupid drunk dad and his step-mother that only cared when it benefited her, but he was used to that. No one else was used to the fact that Rich didn’t live the perfect life that he used to act like he did. His family was a mess, which explains why he’s such a mess too. He felt himself start to drift off, and realized just how damn tired he was after all of the anxiety earlier. He thought he heard whispering, but he ignored it as he passed out. 

“Michael, that was the lamest excuse you’ve ever made. I think even Brooke could have done a better job than that.” Jeremy whispered, glancing at Rich to make sure he was still asleep.

“Jer, baby, relax. He bought it, didn’t he? Look, there’s nothing to worry about. We left Christine in charge, so she’ll make sure everything is done and ready and pure awesome.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m worrying about this too much.”

“Duh, when am I not right about literally everything?”

“Don’t push your luck, Michael.”

When Rich awoke just a little later, he glanced out of the window to see a fairly nice neighborhood. This was probably where Michael lives, which meant they were even closer to Rich having to go home. Great. 

“Jer, I told you half an hour ago that this party will be fi--”

“What party?” Rich sat up, looking between them and tensing. The other two started panicking and sputtering as they tried to cover up the obvious. A party could not be closer to the last thing Rich wants right now. Drinking and loud music sounds terrible, and the mere thought of it started giving him a serious headache. “Guys, what party? And don’t lie to me, because Jeremy will give both of you away.”

“Well, shit, man. I guess you’ll just have to go inside and see.” They pulled up in front of an average looking house, and Michael shrugged as he got out of the car, winking at Jeremy.

“Jeremy, I do not want to be at some party right after leaving a hospital for ruining a party.”

“Uhh...I-I promise it won’t be bad. It’s just a kind of welcome home party, I guess? We were all kind of bummed out that you would go home and just be alone for ages, s-so, y’know.” Jeremy got out of the car, hurrying after Michael. Great, now he had no choice but to go inside. If he even saw a cheap beer can, he might just throw up on the spot. Taking a deep breath, Rich walked up to the door. The tension hadn’t left his body, and he doubted it would for a while. His friends may have visited him in the hospital, but to Rich, them seeing who he is in the real world is different. It felt very different, and his anxiety was starting to build up and the world was closing in on him and he might actually puke right here all over the porch--

Michael opened the door and a chorus of ‘surprise’ and ‘welcome back’ rang through his ears. He looked around at all of them, and he felt himself unable to stop from openingly laughing at the scene in front of him. Chloe and Brooke were both covered in what must be flour, their hair matted in different spots. Streamers hung depressingly and a sign saying ‘Welcome home Rich!’ fell behind them. He hadn’t laughed this hard, really laughed this hard in what must be forever. All of their faces just kind of lit up, and he waved them off, unable to breathe or even get a word out as he snorted and held his stomach.  


“Y-You all-- You look RIDICULOUS!” He covered his mouth, all of them beginning to laugh along with him. What had he even been worried about? These were his friends, his real friends that cared about him for who he really is. That thought was enough to make the nausea he felt waver for a brief moment. He managed to collect himself enough to walk inside and join them, shaking his head. “This is actually the coolest party ever. Thanks.”

“Well, it wasn’t any of our ideas. I mean, we tried to make it happen, as you can plainly see from the disaster that we made.” Christine pipped up, smiling widely as she pointed to the side. Rich looked over, and his heart stopped. Time seemed to slow as he made eye contact with the one person he didn't want to see.  


“J-Jake?” Rich felt like a deer about to get by a car, but then it turned out to be a train. A train loaded with sharks and spikes made of anxiety and fear as all of it stabbed into him. He couldn’t breathe, and he could feel bile beginning to rise up into his throat. This couldn’t be happening. This was so not happening right now.  


“Welcome home, Rich.” Jake smiled slightly, maybe even nervously. It was as if the two of them were the only two there, and the rest of the world forgotten, like something out of some stupid cheesy rom-com. Why had Jake planned a party for him? Was there some plot of revenge behind all of this laughter and the smiles everyone held? This was a trap, and the universe was punishing him for everything he’s ever done. He deserves whatever they do to him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he almost fell over when he jumped from the touch. Jake was very close out of nowhere. Did he fucking teleport? “Yo, Rich, you still in there? You look like you’re kind of shutting down on us.” He couldn’t take the immense amount of pressure and staring, so he did the only thing he could think of. He ran out of the house, and away from all of them. Away from Jake. By the time he got home, it was dark, and he could feel his whole body ache as his medicine wore off. He went inside and collapsed on the couch, ignoring any burning sensations returning. Maybe if he went to sleep, it would all go away and he’d wake up ready to leave the hospital.  


He didn’t wake up ready to leave the hospital. He woke up on the couch, and all he could hear was the doorbell. Great, it’s like seven in the morning, and dad was probably locked out of the house. Best parent ever. He got up and opened the door, his annoyed expression dropping.  


“Surprise?” Jake stood before him, giving him his signature smile. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate surprises too man.  
> That also escalated really fricking quickly.  
> Anyway, that's chapter one up! I'll probably slap chapter two on tomorrow around this time


	3. Forgiveness, so it's okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be hella gay, guys. You're so welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you ahhhhhhh!!!!!!  
> Seeing people reading like this makes me really freaking happy so thank you so much people  
> I also got really frustrated while writing this one because my stupid computer kept changing RICH to REACH for no reason

Well, this was it. This was his time to face the music and just take whatever Jake threw at him. It couldn’t actually be worse than what his mind was making up. 

“Earth to Rich. Hey man, you in there?” There was a hand in front of his face and it scared him shitlessly back into reality. Right. His stomach sank as he tried to think of how to even begin to apologize to Jake. “Hey, listen bro, I’m really sorry for freaking you out last night. It must have been like, a total shock to go from staying cooped up in the hospital to a party with a bunch of people. I didn’t even think about it before we started setting everything up. If it makes up for it, I brought your meds. You left them in Michael’s car when you ran off.” ...What the hell?

“U-Uh...What?” Good job. Brilliant. Speaking was so much harder when someone wasn’t telling you exactly what to say to make everyone happy. “...You’re sorry?” Jake relaxed slightly, holding his bag out to him.

“Well, yeah. I--”

“I burnt your fucking house down. You broke both your legs trying to get out. I ruined everything, and you’re seriously apologizing to me right now?” He grimaced as he realized how harsh that sounded, putting his hands up. “You should hate me. Like, I wouldn’t even blame you if you wanted to punch a hole clear through my face.” He frowned when Jake snorted, turning his gaze down towards the floor.

“...Oh. Oh, you’re serious? Dude, you think I could actually blame you for what happened? The Squip was messing with your head, I get it. I mean, of course I was mad at first. How could I not be? But I know you wouldn’t do that to me. We’re best friends. That isn’t changing because you made one mistake.” 

“But I’m not the same person. I mean, do you hear my lisp? It’s so...lame. The guy you became friends with was the Squip, it wasn’t me. Not the real me. I’m like, a total nerd. Like Jeremy, except less...Jeremy.”

“Then let me get to know who you really are. Nothing is going to make me change my mind or make me leave. Friends are family, and that’s the end of it for me. I’m a big guy, so I’ve got a whole lotta forgiveness for mistakes like what you did. C’mon bro, let’s not stop being best friends.” Jake held his fist out, grinning down at Rich like nothing in the world made more sense than accepting his friend after he committed arson. 

Rich stared for a second before he smiled, quickly rubbing his eyes as they misted over, and returned the fist bump. The way his heart raced and stuttered at the contact was just his anxiety subsiding, because being in love with his best friend was wrong at this point. He was lucky enough to have Jake back as just his friend. “You’re the coolest guy I’ve ever met. Do you, uh...Want to come inside? My parents aren’t home and they probably won’t be for a while.” Rich could see the smile in Jake’s eyes before he even saw it in his face. Rich’s cheeks dusted pink as his best friend came inside and handed him his medicine, which he was extremely grateful for as pain had settled into his body once more. “Before we do anything I should probably take all my medicine and stuff.”

“I can help you out with the ointment whatever, if you want. It’ll be way easier than if you tried to did it all yourself.” Rich choked on his spit. He had burns all over his fucking body. Jake would be having to touch him all over, and the mere thought made his face burn a dark red. Bad, bad, bad idea. It might be fine to Jake since he had literally no idea that Rich was now as bisexual as bisexual can be, which would only make the small boy even more awkward. However, Jake was right about it being easier than trying to reach the spots on his back and gritting his teeth through the pain. He juggled the thought a little while longer before he finally came to the decision that would probably make his life a living hell. 

“Why not. I’d really appreciate it, bro.” Rich never hated himself more than when those words left his mouth. Why did he do this to himself? Probably because he really, really had a huge crush on the tall guy that cared about him way too much. Damn it.

“Go take your drugs and I’ll lather it on for you.” Dear god please stop talking. “Oh, and don’t like, let me hurt you just to seem cool. I know those all must fucking suck.” Why is Jake literally perfect? Rich needed to stop being so gay for him or he’d die right then and there. 

“Psh, I’m no wuss, man. I can take a bit of pain, burns or no burns. I have a high pain tolerance.” He really didn’t. This was all complete bullshit he was spewing.He quickly swallowed his pills down as Jake settled on his couch. He almost choked when he finally realized he’d have to strip down to just his boxers in order to get all of the burns properly. Wonderful. Rich made his way over and very awkwardly took his clothes off, sitting down in front of him in seriously just his underwear. As soon as Jake touched him, all thoughts left his head because it really fucking hurt. “Ow! Hey, what happened to being careful?!”

“Sorry. You said you had a high pain tolerance though, so you should really not lie if you don’t want this to hurt really badly.” Rich gave him a small (hahahaha small) glare and mumbled under his breath as Jake gently put the cream on his burns. It felt so much better now that his body was actually getting the treatment it needed. It also felt better because holy shit Jake had soft hands that he had never noticed before. Like, damn. Rich kind of just took this time to admire how nice Jake looked as he concentrated on taking care of his friend. Right. Because they were just friends, and he really shouldn’t think of them as anything else other than that. How did one stop these thoughts without a constant shock to their spine? He didn’t think he could at the rate these thoughts kept hitting him, one after another after another reeeaaalllyyyy gay thought.

“There, all done. It’s still kinda wet, so you might want to just leave your clothes off for now.” Did...Did Jake just wink at him? What? “Do you wanna play video games or something so I can get to know my best bro again?” Rich just nodded as Jake went to get the game stuff together and his mind spun in circles trying to process what the hell just happened here. Jake definitely just winked. And it was flirty. And Rich was really confused about their relationship as “best bros” now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy chapter cause I needed happy in my life. This seriously is never going to go NSFW though so don't expect that. Even if I might make jokes. 
> 
> I'm getting sick which means if I stay home tomorrow you'll get like three chapters outta boredom :D
> 
> Like I said before, I will write fics for more than just Be More Chill if y'all want them, especially since summer is getting ready to start and I'll be here doing nothing


	4. Welcome Back! ...Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich's first day back at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did go to school and we'll see how tomorrow goes too. I will take a day and just post three new chapters, I swear it'll happen!

They played video games for pretty much the rest of the day. At one point they raided the kitchen and started a movie marathon, but that was at around eight at night. They talked and laughed the entire time, as Rich told stories of him as a kid and how he broke his arm twice in the third grade but “The jungle gym was totally haunted!” It was exactly what Rich needed, and he felt like Jake needed this just as much. It was a great way to unwind on a Sunday, even if they stayed up until god knows when. Rich must have passed out at one point, because when he woke up to his alarm, he was in bed and Jake had gone. Damn, Jake must have snuck him his drowsy meds when he hadn’t been paying attention. Rich sat up, stretching and snorting when he saw the note on his desk. What a nerd. 

“Yo, sorry to drug you but this is your first day back! Gotta make a good impression, bro! I’ll be there to pick you up, so be ready.  
-Sincerely,  
Jake.”

With that, he got up and quickly got ready. He knew people were going to talk, and he was probably going to get questioned all day long about his sanity levels, but at least he wasn’t alone. He had Jake. ...And those other guys too, obviously. Rich took a deep breath in the mirror, and then realized how badly he needed his hair trimmed. Maybe Chloe and Brooke could help him out? He’d have to ask them about it later, for now that wasn’t really a big deal. It was just a little long and the red had faded. He almost passed by the kitchen, then puffed out his cheeks when he remembered the very specific instructions not to take any of his medications without eating, and grabbed a quick banana as he heard a car pull up outside his house. He was greeted with a smile and another confusing wink. 

“G’morning sleeping beauty. I see you finally wiped the drool off your face.” 

“Aw, what?! I was drooling?!” Jake snickered, pulling out of the driveway. 

“Chill out, it was a joke. You passed out halfway through that one horror movie, whatever it was called. I stopped paying attention when you fell asleep.” 

“You know you could have just stayed the night. You didn’t have to carry me upstairs and drive home so late.”

“Hey man, don’t sweat it. You were exhausted, and I couldn’t like, borrow your clothes. I’m double your height.”

“Yeah you are, tall-ass.” Jake chuckled, shrugging. The rest of the ride was quiet. Not like that awkward silence where you just sit and glance at the other people, but the kind where it’s...comfortable. If they were a couple, and Jake was less straight, Rich might have even held his hand. Just for a little bit. The thought of an actual relationship with someone where they could really get to know who Rich is as his own person was absolutely inviting and warm. A pang rang through his stomach as they pulled up to the school. He thought it was imagination for a split second, but then he realized Jake had parked and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, anyone tries to mess with you, send ‘em to me. I’ll give them all what’s coming to them and more. Don’t stress yourself out about today.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he didn’t. For the first time since the Squip invaded his mind, he felt safe. Rich walked through the school confidently, in his normal attire, and people stared. Whether it was the burns that covered his body, the way he acted like nothing had changed, or the fact that everyone thought he was psychotic, they were looking at him. Rich walked right up to Chloe and Brooke and gave them a grin. “Hey, could I ask you both a favor? My hair is kind of--”

“Ooooomg, I call redying it! We can make it rainbow or something cute like that!” Brooke started messing around with his head, and Chloe smiled as she watch her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, we got you covered. You look like a wreck with that whole mop thing you have going on. Maybe not rainbow though, Brooke. Do you want red again?”

“Actually, I think I have a better idea, if you’re up for it.” Rich glanced around, giving a wave to Jeremy as he walked towards Michael. Gay.

“Sure, on one condition. We’re getting frozen yogurt, and you’re buying.” Brooke’s face lit up, nodding in agreement. 

“Wha--”

“Or you could kiss Jake. If you’re really that broke right now.” Rich sputtered, reddening and shooting her a glare, rolling his eyes.

“We’ll pick up your yogurt on the way to my house. We have to get hair dye anyway.”

“Mhm. Glad we could make a deal, shorty.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School had been pretty average. There hadn’t really been a time where he was alone without someone in his small group of friends watching his back and telling people to leave him alone. This was a much better life now that it was his. He had real friends, and they were there with him through all of this. He spent lunch just him and Jake, and they picked on each other back and forth the entire time. Life was going to be alright. Better if he could be with Jake, that would make this great. The change in hair might attract his attention. The signs Rich is getting from his best friend screamed gay. He couldn’t wait to show him the new colors his hair will bare tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich has a plan, and I am so glad to be writing for a fellow bi child. It makes this way easier.


	5. Bi-Pride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is a fashionable boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY so I'm done school tomorrow, and I know it has taken me ages, but here's a new chapter! Veeerrrryyy dialogue heavy, with more from other characters :D I hope this makes up for my absence.
> 
> Happy Pride Month to all my fellow bisexuals!

It took all night to get everything done. The trio may or may not have spent three hours getting frozen yogurt and shopping, but it had been a healthy change of scene for Rich, which was appreciated. He ended up just spending the night over at Brooke’s house with the two, because he now had a change of clothes and the amount of time they had to wait for his hair to be done was too long. Rich started to get the excited nauseous feeling as he dried his hair the next morning. They did an amazing job with the colors, and his new shirt matched perfectly. Time to show everyone the real him. The part he was looking forward to and anxiously awaiting was how Jake would react.

“Oh my god, if you don’t get dressed and get your whore ass outta the bathroom I’m going to burn you with the curling iron.” Chloe snapped, banging on the door. She was seriously cranky in the mornings...And every other time of day. What did Jake even see in her before? Should Rich be more like Chloe? “RICH!” Right, cranky Chloe.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just excited. I really can’t thank you enough for doing this for me.”

“You can thank me by getting out of the bathroom so I can put my makeup on. Now shoo so I can work my magic.” 

“You mean covering up the face of the wicked-witch of the west?”

“Haha. You are soooo funny. If Brooke and I hadn’t worked so hard on your stupid hair, I would shave it.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, but wouldn’t I? I am wicked.” And then she slammed the door in his face. Rich snickered at her remark. It was good to be back home and with his friends.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke drove the three of them to school, and Chloe was bickering with Rich the whole time about whether chocolate or vanilla was better. Rich liked vanilla, and Chloe was obviously wrong. The two ended up finally stopping when Brooke threw herself out of the car. They both burst out laughing as they all walked inside. 

To say that everyone was just looking at Rich was an understatement. He kept his head up, and he walked straight over to Jeremy and Michael. 

“Hey Rich, what’s-- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?” MIchael’s jaw dropped, and Rich felt his face flush as even more people looked at him. 

“Whoa, that’s so cool! I wouldn’t do it, but I like it.” Jeremy must have been able to tell how tense he was about this.

“Thanks, Jeremy. I actually got Brooke and Chloe to do it last night. I figured if the world was going to know the real me, I might as well show it off!” That’s right, because the once red streak was now pink, purple, and blue. To match, his shirt read “Bi or die” with the same colors. It was epic.

“Dude, that is actually badass. Jeremy, we should totally get shirts like that! It’ll be so cool!” 

“Uh, I dunno…” Rich patted him on the arm, shrugging. 

“Don’t do anything that’ll make you uncomfortable, Jer. Though your boyfriend’s right, it would be cool for all of us to have matching shirts. It is pride month.”

“Rich?” His head snapped to look over at shoulder. There before him stood the tall boy that had been taking over his thoughts. This was it.

“Hey, Jake. How, uh...How are you doing this morning?” Michael tugged Jeremy away, giving the two a bit more privacy. Rich would have to thank him later for that. 

“...Am I supposed to ignore the obvious and answer you, or play along and tell you that I’m fine?”

“No, I don’t mind if you’ve got questions or whatever, bro. I’m still the same guy.”

“Oh, I get that, man. Just...When did you figure this out for yourself?”

“After the Squip, when I was in the hospital. I kinda had a lot of time to think about that, and who I am as a person, so, yeah...Bi.” 

“Wow, that’s…”

“It’s okay, Jake, you really don’t have to be okay with it right now. It’s sudden and gross, and--”

“Rich, I’m bisexual too. Now we have even more in common, bro!” Rich felt his heart stop. The movement of the fucking universe slowed down. Every prayer, every wish, every moment since he realized his feelings to right then made every single bit of anxiety worth it. Rich Goranski had a chance to date Jake Dillinger. “Rich, are you okay? You look like you’re freaking out on me, dude.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I have actually never been better. I’m glad I don’t have to be nervous about this anymore. God, I can’t believe I thought you were going to think less of me for this.”

“What? Dude, come on. Even if I wasn’t bi too, doesn’t mean I would think you aren’t as cool as you are. You’ve got serious balls to rock that look though. I’ve got mad respect for you, Rich.”

“Thanks, Jake.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“--And then he said he respected my choice. Like, what the hell is that supposed to mean? I’m getting a lot of mixed signals.” 

“Geez, I get that. I started liking Jeremy way back in seventh grade, and pining after him was actual hell. You should just talk to Jake.” 

“Great idea. That way, when I’m wrong, I’m bestfriendless and he’ll never speak to me again.” Michael snickered, nodding. Michael, Jeremy, Rich, and Christine had all gone out to the mall together. The pair currently talking were sitting outside of a changing room while Christine dressed Jeremy up per Michael’s request. Rich took this time alone with Michael to ask for advice.

“Listen, Rich, I don’t know how Jake feels, but at least you have a chance now. That’s more hope than what I had, so you’ve got this. It’s like you keep saying: The world, including Jake, should know the real you. So own this crush and wear it with as much pride as you rock that hair.” okay, that last part got a small laugh out of Rich.

“Thanks, Michael. You’re a lot smarter than you seem.” They shared a laugh, and Michael was grinning as he nudged Rich.

“You would be surprised how often I hear that from other people.” It was at that moment that Christine forcefully shoved Jeremy out in front of them...In very short-shorts. Rich lost it laughing while Jeremy went on and on about how he didn’t want this nor consent anything to do with this, his face beat red. Christine was extremely pleased with herself, and Michael snapped a picture. This led to Jeremy and Michael fighting over his phone for an hour, and all four of them getting kicked out of the store. It was so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he worth it?  
> ...Michael?
> 
> I'm thinking i might do a one-shot or something for my boi Jake. Does anyone want that?


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the time for action! ...Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys literally have no idea how happy all your comments make me!   
> Thank you for all the positive feedback!

Rich spent the next few days exhausted and constantly nauseous. He couldn’t sleep because “what if Jake texted him?” Which he never does that late. The nausea was from the whole having no idea whether Jake even saw him as a possible boyfriend. He couldn’t tell, and from his knowledge, no one else could either. The wait was killing him, and he couldn’t take anymore. It was time to do what he did best: stop thinking, grow a pair, and do something about this! Rich was no coward, he could do this. It just came down to how he wanted to do this. He could just tell him how he felt, or ask him out on a date. He’d probably end up word vomiting though, so those options were not really options at all. He wasn’t really the best with words, especially when he got anxious or nervous. There had to be something he could do! Some sort of something to just stop his brain from exploding over this!

Rich sighed and sat up in his bed. Staring at the ceiling all night was not going to do him any good. He wished he could do what Michael-- Oh. Oh. Oh, that was it. How did he forget that he could just ask his friends for help? With all of their efforts put together, there was no way Jake would overlook Rich’s feelings! He grabbed his phone and opened a group chat. Yeah, it was like two in the morning, but they knew Rich was always up so it would be fine. Or Chloe would finally end him. All of these ideas were welcomed. Everything would work out though. Him and Jake would end up together, and they’d be the coolest bi-couple ever. Rich would hold his hand, and they’d go on dates to the movies, or just chill at one of their houses. It would be perfect.

His phone buzzed, and he saw a lot of messages from his friends telling him to go to sleep and they could talk tomorrow at school. Some nicer than others, but he smiled nonetheless. Rich laid back down, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was the day he would change his life for the better. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, so the plan is clear with everyone, right?” Rich looked between each of his friends, his hands gripped nervously at his sides. “Don’t roll your eyes Chloe, I’m just checking. I want this to work.”

“You’re being just a little extra. It’ll work, so just chill out and let us do our thing.”

“Yeah, we’ve got your back!” Jeremy’s enthusiasm was noted, and gratefully appreciated by Rich right now. 

“Okay, then I’ll see you all at lunch today. And I’ll try and relax a little. Sorry.” And with that, they all split up before the bell rang. Rich took his usual seat in his English class, his thoughts racing. Their plan was simple. Rich would lead Jake over to the auditorium where the others were waiting with the stage set up in leftover lights from the winter talent show. It would be a really over-the-top way of asking him on a date, but it would be worth it. There was no way this plan could fail, and this would make it so he didn’t even have to say anything. No room for error on Rich’s part, and he knew his friends would all come through for him. They were actually the coolest people he knew. He would have to pay them all back with gifts or something cool like that. 

The day flew by, and he grew more nervous and anxious with each passing class. He was constantly being reassured by his friends that it was fine, and of course he believed them. That just didn’t settle his nerves even slightly. He couldn’t be more excited though as he stood from his seat and made his way to lunch. His head held high, he grinned when he saw his best friend waving from their usual table. This was going to work. This was going to be great. 

Until some girl walked over and kissed Jake. What. The. Fuck. 

“Rich, this is my girlfriend!” No. “I’ve been waiting all day for you to meet her. I think you guys are going to like each other.” No. No no no no. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. “Rich, you good, man? You look kind of pale.”

“I have to go.” He turned around before Jake could say anything else, and he made his way into the auditorium. “Don’t bother finishing, guys. It won’t work.” Jeremy was the quickest to respond, of course.

“What? Rich, you can’t just give up! Not after all of this!” 

“I said it won’t work, alright? It doesn’t matter anymore.” He met eyes with Michael for a brief moment before he turned and left. He felt numb. 

“Wait, Rich--!” Michael put his hand in front of Jeremy, shaking his head. Michael knew all too well what Rich was feeling right then. 

Rich left the school and started on the long walk home. His chest started hurting, and he could feel tears pricking his eyes. Great, now he was going to look as bad as he felt and people were going to stare. He had been so wrong about everything. Of course, this is the life of Rich Goranski, so this wasn’t going to work out like it did in the movies. He had been way too hopeful, after all of the craziness of the Squip. He was lucky enough to even have Jake as his friend still, he shouldn’t be so selfish as to want anything else. Selfish. Stupid. Idiot.

He wasn’t good enough for Jake. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jake’s POV:

Jake watched as his best friend fled the cafeteria. What...What just happened? He glanced at the girl next to him and shrugged, giving her a smile. Rich would probably be fine. He most likely just caught that stomach bug that’s going around. That must be it. It couldn’t be the fact that he looked utterly devastated when he saw Jake’s new girlfriend. ...Damn it. Jake was no idiot. 

“I’m going to go see if he’s okay.”

“What? Why? He seemed fine to me. You should just sit down and relax.” She hugged his arm, and he looked up to where his best friend had been. He was overreacting. Rich didn’t like Jake that way, and even if he did, Jake would totally notice.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. He’s probably fine. I’ll just talk to him next period.”

“Mhm. Exactly.” 

Rich didn’t show up next period though. In fact, he wasn’t even waiting outside the school for Jake like he usually did at the end of the day. Jake tried texting him, then he tried calling him, but all he got was his voicemail. He must have gotten pretty sick, or something. He almost drove to Rich’s house, but his girlfriend convinced him he was just being paranoid. He really just needed to relax. Rich was fine. He would come to school tomorrow, and they’d joke around like they usually do. 

He didn’t show up to school. Jake tried asking people what happened, but all he got as awkward laughing from Jeremy, a shrug as Michael pulled him away, and a slap from Chloe.

“Ow, what the hell, Chloe?”

“You know what you did, you dick.”

“What?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb!”

“Yeah, don’t be stupid!”

“Tell him Brooke.”

“But I just did.” Chloe sighed.

“Never mind.” Jake was so confused as the two girls walked away from him and he was left alone. What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooooo  
> You all didn't think it would be so nice forever, did you?


	7. Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We broke 1000 hits!!!!  
> Y'all are like dying in the comments though. :)  
> I love you guys, thank you!

This shouldn’t hurt so much. Maybe it hurt this badly because when the Squip had been there, these feelings had been suppressed. Then, he felt these feelings so strongly, and he knew he had to be bi, which was fine now. The first time Rich might have felt love for someone, real love for someone, and...and there was no real love. Just this numb feeling in his chest and pain in his head. All that was there was pain. He swore at some point he started to hear an unwelcome voice in the back of his mind, but he immediately drowned it in red mountain dew. Jeremy warned him about that maybe coming back. Rich didn’t need that annoyance back on top of all of this shit. This shitty, shitty mess that he found himself stuck in.

“What the fuck does she have that I don’t? I’ve never even seen her before now!” He spoke to no one in particular, seeing as he was sitting by himself in his bedroom for the fourth day in a row. He basically skipped an entire week of school, but he could get away with it and just tell the attendance that it was some therapy shit or whatever. So, Rich was free to sit and absorb all the gloom resting heavily on his heart. He felt like trash, and he looked like it too. No point in caring about that right now, cause he wasn’t going out at all. He did not need the pressure of socializing right now.

Speaking of socializing, his phone had been non-stop blowing up with texts, emails, and phone calls. He hadn’t read a single one, nor answered a single call. He knew what he was going to hear, but that wouldn’t help him right now. They didn’t get it. All of his friends were in happy, stable relationships. He wasn’t. He was just single, stupid Rich. Did Jake even realize how much pain he had caused him? The lack of anything from his best friend seemed to say he really didn’t care at all. Fine, whatever. Rich just needed to not care either. Even if all Rich ever fucking did was care. He would just waltz into the school, tell everyone to go fuck themselves and their happy lives, and then continue on with his life. 

Wet spots were suddenly on his pants. He hadn’t even realized he started crying. This was all getting to him much more than he would like. Maybe he should just talk to someone. Rich opened up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Brooke wouldn’t really be good to talk to, Chloe would just end up giving him crap for being so messed up over one guy, Christine is too optimistic, Jenna would end up telling everyone every detail, so...his only options were really Jeremy or Michael. He knew if he called one, the other would be right there, so both of them will have to do. He sent them a quick text in a new group chat asking them to come over. There was no way in hell he was leaving the house like this. He got a response a minute later saying they were on their way. 

Great. Awesome. Why did he do this to himself? Now he had to deal with the two of them trying to comfort him. That was the last thing he wanted. He was a man, he didn’t need to hold anyone’s hand. He left his room and hopped down the stairs as soon as he heard the doorbell. He opened it, revealing the pair of nerds he had come to trust...And he felt his composure fall apart, tears pooling in his eyes. 

Michael was the first to move, hugging him tight and nudging Jeremy inside. “Dude, you look like a wreck. When was the last time you ate something?” Rich let out a small, bitter laugh and he shrugged. “Yo, Jer, get this man something to eat.”

“Got it! You guys go sit in the living room and I’ll be right there.” Rich blinked and they were sitting on the couch, a box of tissues being shoved into his face. He grabbed one and mumbled a thanks, pulling his knees up under him.

“So, you wanna talk about it? It was a dick move, honestly. The chick is kinda bitchy too.”

“She looked like a bitch.” Michael laughed, causing a faint smile to flash across Rich’s face. “I can’t believe he’s dating some random bimbo.”

“Well, he’s dumb, and Chloe definitely taught him a lesson.”

“What did Chloe do?”

“Slapped him. Like, hard enough to leave a mark. He doesn’t really seem to get why though.”

“He’s actually tried talking to me the least.”

“Dick.”

“Michael, he’s still our friend. He’s just making a not-so-great choice right now. I really thought he liked you too.” Jeremy handed Rich a bowl of cereal, sitting on the couch with Rich between them. 

“...Me too. I don’t know why this is bothering me so much. I’m really just being an idiot about all this.” The loudly proclaimed protests from both boys at once scared the shit out of Rich, and the two stopped and apologized.

“Look, Rich, never feel stupid about your feelings. They’re valid, and they’re yours. It’s okay if this upsets you, it would actually worry us all way more if you weren’t upset at all!”

“Michael is right. You can be sad, and no one will think anything less of you. In fact, we’re all just going to bother you more reminding you that we love you. Don’t downsize yourself.”

“...Jeremy, I swear to god if you just made a joke about my height, I’ll throat punch you.” The pair laughed, and after a moment, Rich did too. “Seriously, I’ll kill you, tall-ass.”

“Glad we helped you feel a bit better, Rich. Everyone was worried you might burn another house down.”  


“Nah, my arson days are behind me. ...Thanks, for being here for me guys. I didn’t really think I needed this, but...but I did. So, thanks.” They both looked at each other, then suddenly Rich was being crushed in a hug. “Uggghhh, you guys are such losers.” He smiled, rolled his eyes, then relaxed. They were both such nerds. They were his nerdy friends though. 

“So, when are you coming back to school? You can’t just stay here forever.”

“I dunno, Jeremy. I don’t really like the idea of having to see with his girlfriend every day.”

“Well, then we’ll just all do everything in our power to make it seem like they don’t exist!”

“...No, Jer. We are not optic-nerve blocking his problems out.”

“...Oh. Sorry.”

“Hush child. The adults are going to figure this out.”

“Hey!”

“Could you two seriously be any gayer? Look, I’ll just stick with everyone else and stay away from him for a while. I just need some space from that whole situation until I’m over this. Alright?”

“Yeah.” 

“Of course, what’re cool guys like us for?”

“You guys are not cool. If you were cool, I would not hang out with you.”

“You hang out with Jake.”  


“Jake is secretly a giant nerd, so your point is mute. I don’t hang out with cool people anymore. It’s lame trying to be something you’re not. It sucks that it took me this long to realize that.”

“You’re right, that does thuck.”

“...Michael, get out of my house and never speak to me again.”

“Oh my god, Michael.”

“I honestly have been holding that comment back since we got rid of the Squips.”

“Michael.”

“Jeremy, how could I not?”

“GET OUTTA MY HOUSE, YOU BITCH.” All three of them silenced, then burst into fits of laughter. Rich punched Michael’s arm, but Michael just shrugged it off.

“We’ve missed having you around, Rich.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow, you stupid bitch.”

“Thupid?”

“Don’t test me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, now you all can stop dying again. Have a healing chapter. :)  
> I actually have a lisp, so I feel this pain too well.


	8. See You Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is ready to face the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this one earlier, but I kind of goofed off with my sister...for two hours. RIP Me.

That night, Rich got the best sleep he had gotten since he started getting lovesick. He really had needed just a few hours with his friends, and now he felt much better. He had ended up texting the others that he was fine, and that he would see them at school. The joy his friends presented at his return made his heart swell enough that the pain subsided briefly. He could do this. Besides, it’s Friday, so he’d only have to survive today and then he would have the weekend. Then he could be a lonely urchin and hide away in his house all depressed for two days. Time to start the day. 

He grabbed his backpack and left the comfort of his home. He could get through today. He could get through one day. He made his way to the dreaded building, shrugging off the odd comment on his absence and giving a smile. They didn’t need to know, today was about him just getting by. He walked to his locker and reached up into it to grab his textbook for first period. The staff totally gave him a top locker every year just to mess with him, he would swear it on his life. He felt someone touch his shoulder and glanced up. Shit. Why was life so unfair?

“Rich, where the hell have you been? You weren’t at school the other day.”

“Jake, I haven’t been in school for most of this week. Guess you wouldn’t really know, though.” That came out harsher than he wanted, and he could see how his comment stung Jake. He couldn’t help it though, he was pissed. 

“I tried calling, you didn’t answer. You looked like you just got sick or something. Are you feeling better now, at least?”

“Yeah. I feel great. I’m going to class now.”

“Wha-- But we have like eight minutes until the final bell--”

“See you around, Jake.” He walked down the hall to his first class, not looking back at his now more confused and, surprisingly sad, best friend. He really didn’t think Jake deserved that resentment, he was such a nice guy. Rich decided he would just apologize for his behavior at lunch. Jake would understand, he always understood the kind of stress Rich faces in his daily life. He wasn’t going to let some girl just ruin the friendship he had been building for years. They would be fine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch rolled around, and Rich made his way over to his best friend...oh, and his girlfriend was there too. Actually, as soon as she saw Rich approach, she started whispering to Jake. Probably about Rich. Again, what did she have that Rich couldn’t provide? Other than being a chick, which was so not something that he needed to be. 

“Hey, Jake, can I talk to you for a second?” The pair shared a look, and it started to piss him off again. Calm Rich, he’s your best friend before anything else. 

“Sure, I guess. If that’s what you want.” He was acting weird. Rich pulled him to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about this morning. I’m going through some stuff, and it wasn’t cool of me to put that crap on you.” Jake looked at him for a second before he spoke.

“Do you like me?” His heart stopped.

“What? Yeah, we’re best--”

“No, I mean, you disappeared the other day, and everyone started freaking out, and I was really confused. Did I do something to hurt you? Whatever it is, I didn’t mean--”

“Jake--”

“No, I’m serious, bro. You go through a lot of heavy shit on a daily basis. I gotta--’

“Jake--”

“I want to be there for you.”

“Dude, you’re fine. Seriously, this is all just me being a dumbass about someone.”

“...Someone?” Shit. He slipped up really bad this time. He hoped his friends would be nice enough to bury him in a nice graveyard. “You totally have a crush! Bro, you gotta fill me in! No wonder you’ve been in such a funk! Who is it?” There was no way out of this. He was trapped.

“It’s...It’s this guy, it’s really no big deal. He’s never going to be interested.”

“What? Bullshit, man! C’mon, let me help you out! What’s he like?”

“Uh, he’s, uhm...He’s nice? I dunno man, he’s just kind of amazing. He’s always there for me when nobody else is. He’s kind of just perfect, and he likes me the way I am as me. He’s thoughtful. He always thinks of everyone else before himself, and I know he puts his problems aside for the sake of everyone else, but I’d want to hear about them. He’s also stunning, and i could literally look at him all day. He’s kind of the reason I figured out I’m bi.” Jake was silently staring at him, and it started to bother Rich. “Sorry, word vomit.”

“...Rich, you’re like, completely and utterly in love with whoever this guy is. Does Mr. Perfect have a name?”

“Ha, actually--”

“Jaaakkkkeee, what’s taking so long? Can’t you stop talking to your boyfriend for one minute and come see me?” What a bitch. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Jake turned his attention back to Rich. “We can finish this later, yeah?” He started to move away, and before Rich could think, he grabbed Jake by the arm. 

“No. No, y’know what? This can’t wait. Jake, why the hell are you dating her? You’ve never even shown interest in her before.”

“What? Why does that matter? She’s my girlfriend, Rich.”

“It matters because I care for you more than she ever could!” 

“...Rich, what’re you saying?” Jake was staring at him intensely, and he had to look away.

“I like you. You’re the guy I’m into, alright? I can’t take this kind of pressure to keep it hidden anymore, it’s driving me insane. I really, really thought you felt the same, but then you started dating her, and this is probably ruining our friendship forever but you need to know. I’m sorry.”

Jake was silent for a very, very long time. It was intense, and when Rich looked up and their eyes met...he felt like he was drowning in Jake’s eyes. This was a bad idea. He didn’t need to say all of that. But...but it felt so much better to just throw all of that shit out into the open. 

“I...I gotta go.” Rich wanted to beg him to stay. To say something else to him. Something that actually means something. He had just poured out his heart junk to the tall boy in front of him, he deserved to hear what was going on in his mind. He should make him stay. 

“...Yeah.” He walked away, leaving Rich alone. He didn’t regret it. “See you later.” Great. Super. Wonderful. Just get through today. Just one day. He couldn’t get through one day. Rich was too cool to just survive, that was never enough for him. He had a feeling that might be the last thing he ever says to Jake. That was enough for him. At least he knew. At least Rich could start to move on from this. Move on from this dumb crush on his best bro in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich feels better, guys. We should celebrate this accomplishment :)


	9. Cold, Then Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's probably raining just for Rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all freak out too much, seriously! Thank you for being so nice and supportive, it really makes it more fun to write for you all!!!

The rest of the day went by in a sort of blur. Rich went to through the motions, then found himself at home. Alone. Again. He threw his backpack onto the bed, then flopped back right next to it. His stomach was doing flips, and he felt like puking. He also felt some sort of sick-relief. Everything was out in the open, and there was nothing left to hide. Yeah, Jake thought he was infatuated with him, which isn’t very far off, but he knew. All of Rich’s friends, especially Michael, applauded this brave effort on his part. It was indeed brave, considering the so-called love of his life was with some random chick. Who was she to take his man anyway? Jake was too good and amazing for someone like that. 

A large boom shook him out of his thoughts...and off his place on his bed. Rich landed with a thud on his floor, huffing and not bothering to move. Well, at least the weather was nice enough to match itself to his feelings. Rich actually loved the rain, he found it soothing in times of anxiety and depression. For some reason, on his worst nights, it always seemed to rain, and everything was kind of put into perspective. One mistake like this one wasn’t going to bring the world crashing down on him. The sound of the rain gently starting to tap on his roof soothed him into a calmed state. He just laid sprawled out on his floor, his eyes closed as he soaked in the quiet noises of rainfall. He’s probably going to hate himself for falling asleep on the ground in his jeans, but he was exhausted after the constant anxiety today. It took a lot out of the poor boy. 

Rich should also probably get his lazy ass up and eat something before he got yet another nagging text from Mother Christine about self-care. Christine had started texting him when he was supposed to eat so he would stop forgetting, and he couldn’t tell who this benefitted anymore. She seemed to like feeling like Rich needed the help, and in truth, he appreciated her caring. It was nice to feel important and loved. His friends really were the greatest. 

Another loud mixture of the thunder and lightening jolted him back to life, only to find that a lot of time had passed in what felt like minutes, or even seconds. Great, so he had fallen asleep. No regrets there, a nap felt nice. Though this meant he wasn’t going to end up sleeping until late. Rich pushed himself off the floor and took a nice long stretch before heading downstairs to grab some food. A sandwich sounded like paradise right about now. He made one and sent Christine a picture before she had the opportunity to message him. He got a mixture of different smiley faces back. She was such a dork sometimes. Another banging made him almost drop his sandwich. God, he was such a fucking klutz sometimes. Loud noises are gross, shut up brain. The loud banging went off again. 

Okay, two theories. Either Jeremy and Michael finally got their long awaited zombie apocalypse, or someone was trying to get into his house. Yeah, those two nerds were not lucky enough to have their stupid “dreams” come true. More banging. 

“Alright alright, I’m coming!” Geez, talk about impatient. It was like eight at night, who the hell wanted to visit this late in the day during a thunderstorm. Rich finished his sandwich and opened the door just as they had started knocking again. “I said--” His breath caught in his throat. 

In front of him stood maybe the dumbest person alive, Jake Dillinger. He was soaking wet, and his clothes were practically glued to his body. Moving on, he was shivering and hugging himself. He didn’t even have an umbrella, and from the looks of this whole situation, he had walked here.

“H-Hey, Rich...Mind if I come...come in?” Rich wanted to smack him.

“ARE YOU INSANE!?” He pulled Jake inside, quickly shutting the door, looking at him in disbelief. A million thoughts raced across his mind. “What the hell were you thinking walking here in the middle of a storm!? Wait, don’t move! You’re going to get water everywhere. Just-- Just stand still for a second while I go get some towels!” He ran off just as Jake opened his mouth to say something, skidding to a halt in front of the closet upstairs. He didn’t even have any clothes this fucking giant could put on instead of the mess he was currently wearing. Awesome. Rich ran down two steps at a time, throwing a few towels on the floor and handing a few to Jake, turning away after he did. Rich could feel his face burning. “Here, take off your clothes, take these towels, and go take a shower while your clothes dry, you fucking idiot.”

“R-Rich--” 

“Don’t say a word to me until you aren’t slowly dying of fucking hypothermia. Strip. Shower. Go.” Jake mumbled something along the lines of “yes mom” under his breath. Rich covered his eyes and didn’t move until he heard the safe sound of a door closing and the shower starting. After that, he scooped up his friend’s clothes and threw them in the dryer. Now he had at least twenty minutes to process what was happening here. Jake was at his house. Currently naked, but that’s because he could be dying from the fucking cold, like an idiot. 

Why was Jake here though? Did he feel bad for just ditching him after he confessed earlier? Or was he here to just kind of make things go back to normal and pretend none of this had ever happened? Rich felt that the latter couldn’t possibly be the reason. The storm was too much to just come over to chill out with your best bro. These thoughts swarmed and consumed Rich for what must have been hours, but was really only fifteen minutes. A small, hopeful voice suddenly appeared in the back of his mind. Maybe, just maybe, Jake felt the same love Rich did. Okay, never mind. That sounds so cliche and dumb he regrets even thinking it. 

Rich must have zoned out enough to be off the planet, because there was suddenly a pair of fingers snapping in his face. He must have jumped about fifty feet in the air from how badly Jake scared him. The next strong emotion was shock, because Jake stood in nothing but a fucking towel. 

“Rich, we need--”

“DUDE, YOUR CLOTHES AREN’T DONE YET!”

“Bro, it’s not a big deal--”

“Jake, go back to the bathroom! It’s only got like five minutes!”

“This is important--”

“You are standing in my laundry room in just a fucking towel! It can wait five minutes!”

“Rich, stop interrupting me already!” Rich quieted, shrinking slightly.

“...Sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I just walked a really long way to talk to you.”

“Yeah man, it’s...it’s fine. What the hell were you even thinking? You have a car.”

‘I couldn’t find my keys, and this couldn’t wait until tomorrow. We need to talk.”

“...Yeah, we...we do. About what I said earlier--”

“Did you mean it?” Rich didn’t expect that, and he couldn’t stop the sarcasm before it slipped out.

“No, I just confessed my gay love for you because I thought it would be a classic Rich prank.”

“Rich, seriously.”

“Of course I fucking meant it. You’re just...You’re the greatest person i’ve ever met, alright? You deserve the world, and even if I’m not the person to give that to you, I wish I could be.”

“See, I knew you couldn’t fake those kinds of emotions.”

“Psh, you don’t know--”

“Rich.”

“Yeah, I got it, humor free zone.” He looked up from his spot on top of the dryer when Jake snorted. It was honestly the cutest sound he’d heard in his life. Their eyes met, and Jake smiled. “I shouldn’t have dumped all that shit on you earlier.”

“Nah, you’re wrong. I’m really glad you did.”

“You’re kidding, right? I feel like I’ve ruined our friendship forever.”

“What? No way. If anything, this’ll make it stronger.”

“How is that--” 

His words caught in his throat as he felt a warm pressure on his lips. Holy fucking shit. Jake was kissing him. Time slowed down. He couldn’t breathe. It felt like he was floating. Rich shut his eyes and pulled him closer, both of them just staying like that until the dryer beeped. Jake pulled away first, grinning down at the disbelieving face of Rich Goranski.  
“I think my clothes are dry.” 

“Y-Yep.” Rich’s voice in that moment could put Jeremy’s to shame. Everything was confusing. Everything was perfect. 

“Rich, go wait in the living room while I get dressed. You deserve an explanation.”

“Uh-huh.” Jake chuckled, picking him up off the dryer and nudging out of the room. The door closed and Rich fucking freaked. They kissed. Was this real? He pinched himself to be sure. Too hard, that hurt. Definitely real. Okay, but what about Jake’s girlfriend? Rich was not going to be a side hoe, he was sure of at least that much. 

Rich autopiloted to the living room, sitting on the couch as he was instructed. This could possibly be the greatest night of his life after an absolutely rotten day. 

His chest felt pleasantly warm, and Rich was content in his confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Nothing to worry about :)  
> I've been planning this chapter since Chapter 6, it was really funny seeing everyone freak out though.  
> Oh, and Jake's EX bitch ain't getting a name, cause she's probably not coming back.   
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> SIDE NOTE- This is the longest chapter out of this entire story!!!


	10. IMPORTANT UPDATE

HEY SO   
I made a joke about being gone a week, then I was actually gone like a week cause I got sick and it was gross. I'm going to a convention thing this weekend and the next chapter probably won't be up until Monday at the latest. Until then, you all can vote on a name for Rich's girlfriend if you want. Other than Bitch since that's what we all keep calling her. 

Thank you for your support!


	11. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake tells the story of his sudden relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY  
> SO  
> It's so not Monday I'm sorry :(  
> I love all of you for supporting this little break I took, but I'm back again!   
> To the one person and anyone else who wants to talk to me, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr!!! I'm happy to talk to you!
> 
> FINAL NOTE!!!!!!!  
> THIS CHAPTER IS FROM JAKE'S PERSPECTIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jake made his way down the hall in is now somewhat-clumsy manner. He needed to wear his knee braces more than he was, the limp and slight stagger in his step was starting to show. Be that as it may, he knew he was stronger than that. He just had to get to his locker, then he could go to lunch and sit down. Easy as that. Unfortunately, Jake’s life was never just as easy as that. He saw her coming before she got close, and immediately knew she was heading over to talk to him. All he wanted was to get to lunch and talk to his best bro, why was that too much to ask from the universe. Ignoring the annoyance of her overly-confident presence, he put on his award winning smile.

 

“Uh, hey. Can I help you?”

 

“Yes, you definitely can. I’m Brittany, and I already know you happen to be Jake Dillinger.”

 

“Yeeeaah, that would be me. What’s up?”

 

“Okaaayyy, sooo I just gotta say, you are like the cutest guy around here, and I really like you. Like, it would just crush me if I found out you didn’t feel the same.”

 

“Uhhh--”

 

“Oh, don’t worry! No pressure on dating me, obviously.”

 

“I’m really not--”

 

“Oh, you don’t like me? What, am I not pretty enough for you?” People were starting to stare, and he was getting extremely uncomfortable. He was trapped, and she knew it. 

 

“No, I didn’t say that. I’m just...Interested in someone else.”

 

“What? Not that short, crazy, arsonist, right? I mean, that just couldn’t be!” She looked up at him with doe eyes. Brittany was a terrible, awful person. Jake didn’t want to deal with this, not now. He couldn’t disappoint Rich with this silly little crush he was harboring though. 

 

“I’ll...date you, Brittany. I mean, what harm could that do?”

 

“Ohmygod, you’re amazing!”

 

“Yeah...amazing.”

 

“Now let’s go to lunch together! As a couple!” Jake was now dreading the rest his aching legs were about to receive.

 

* * *

 

 

Jake sat on his bed in his crummy motel room, Brittany sitting on it next to him. He was starting to stress out about the strain on his friendship, it was all becoming a lot to handle. Rich hadn’t been to school in days, and Brittany kept stopping him before he could call him. It was starting to push him over his very limited amount of patience. He was worried about his friend, and confused why all his other friends are upset with him now. All Jake wanted to do this afternoon was come back to the cramped room and have a minute to breathe, but he couldn’t even have that. 

 

“Jake, are you even listening to me?”

 

“Yeah, totally.”

 

“Then what do you think?”

 

“I dunno, whatever you want.”

 

“Aww, you always know what to say!”

 

“It’s not hard when all you want is for the world to revolve around you…” He muttered, looking out of his window at his very limited view of the world outside.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Nothing important.” He glanced over when she became quiet. Great, now what did he do wrong?

 

“I don’t think you’re very into this relationship.”

 

“Whatever would make you think that?”

 

“Oh, I’m probably just being silly! Don’t even worry your pretty little head about it.”

 

“You know, I’m more than just a face, right? I’m a real person with actual feelings and opinions.”

 

“Mhm. Oh, I decided you shouldn’t wear those stupid knee braces anymore.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah, they just don’t look very appealing.”

 

“...Fine. I won’t wear them anymore. I’ll just ignore the pain not wearing them causes. That’s a wonderful idea.”

 

“I’m so glad you think so too! You're the best.” Jake flopped back on his bed, groaning at her arrogance. She didn’t say anything. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I like you. You’re the guy I’m into, alright? I can’t take this kind of pressure to keep it hidden anymore, it’s driving me insane. I really, really thought you felt the same, but then you started dating her, and this is probably ruining our friendship forever but you need to know. I’m sorry.”

 

Rich wasn’t joking, he could tell. He had been wishing for this for ages, and it was happening. He almost told him how he felt the same, then he remembered the demon woman waiting for him. He couldn’t tell him now, or someone would hear and rumors would spread. Jake was not doing that to Rich.

 

“I...I gotta go.” The heartbreak shined in his best friend’s eyes, and Jake could feel his own heart breaking as he made his way back over to the nightmare he was about to rid himself of. He was going to dump her, even if it killed him.

 

“Brittany, we need to talk after school today.”

 

“Psh, what? No we--”

 

“We are talking, and you are going to listen to what I have to say to you. I’ve tried being nice to you, but you don’t listen. I’ll see you after school.” Her jaw was practically on the floor as he walked away, shaking his head. He was so done with this nonsense. 

 

* * *

 

“So, what is it that you wanted to say to me, Jake? You’ve made me wait all day to hear it, so this had better be good.”

 

“Well, that was so I don’t have to deal with you trying to get other people to make me feel guilty. I don’t feel bad at all saying this to you now, after everything you’ve put me through.”

 

“...Jake, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, Brittany, where do I begin? From the start you have just been an ongoing terror in my life, and I’ll be honest, I never wanted to date you in the first place. I only did it because I felt bad for you. I don’t feel bad anymore though, because you are just awful to me. You told me to stop wearing my knee braces because they don’t look appealing to you, but let me break it to you, you don’t look appealing to me. We’re through. Wow, that felt really good to say.” He could see her eyes tearing up, but he shrugged it off. She was not taking advantage of his kindness anymore. 

 

“J-Jake, we can still make this work! I can change, we can be together!”

 

“Yeah, no. You don’t make me happy. I’m not making that mistake twice. I’m going to go apologize to the one person who does make me happy.”

 

“Who is she?” Jake snorted, shaking his head as he turned and started away.

 

“He is Rich Goranski, and he’s a better person than you’ll ever be.”

 

* * *

 

“And so, I made my way over here after stopping by my motel, and it started pouring halfway here.”

 

“Wow. That’s...That’s actually really...really cool of you.”

 

“Yeah, and now I’m here with you. Sorry it took so long, Rich.”

 

“Jake, I would wait forever if it meant you would be with me now.”

 

“Cool, ‘cause I can’t go home until the rain stops. So you’re stuck with me!” Jake pulled Rich into his arms, and they laughed together. They stayed there the rest of the night, even though the rain stopped ten minutes after Jake finished his story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition for my lovely readers!! :)  
> Say goodbye to Brittany!


	12. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, so they have plenty of time to learn about each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter???!!!! Craaaazzzzyyyy!
> 
> Back to you, Rich!

Sun poured in through the windows of the living room windows, pulling Rich out of the peaceful slumber he once resided in. Ew, morning. Gross. He started to move to get up, then felt a pair of arms tighten around his waist. Oh, right. He had slept on the couch with Jake. Rich couldn’t remember at what point the two of them had fallen asleep, but he was not going to complain about the situation he found himself in now. He wished they had at least closed the blinds so the sun didn’t, well, blind him. 

 

To fix the light burning a hole in his retina, Rich decided to turn and just hide his face in Jake’s chest. Yeah, that was much better. Jake was also really warm, and...and safe? Rich deemed that the best word to describe how Jake made him feel. Safe. And secure, and happy, and just...warm. If this is what love feels like, then he never wanted it to end. It was peaceful. The peace was broken by his best-- his boyfriend’s, tired voice.

 

“Morning, beautiful.” Rich snorted and nudged him. What a sappy nerd.

 

“Morning, Jake. Are you even awake yet?”

 

“Describe this ‘awake’ you speak of, dear.”

 

“Go back to sleep. I’m gonna get up and make breakfast.” Rich went to move, but a certain someone was holding him firmly in place. “Jake, let go.” All he got was a response in something that must have been no, because he was still holding onto the small mass. Rich managed to peel his arms off despite the large amounts of protesting. Rich felt a little bad (extremely so when Jake started pouting) so he gave him a small kiss before walking into his kitchen. 

 

Rich looked around in his fridge, quickly realizing that this house never really had any food worth trying to make something with, so he settled on eggs. Who doesn’t like eggs? He started heating up a pan, pausing for a moment when he saw a note on the counter. He could tell from across the kitchen it was his dad’s handwriting. Part of him was glad he didn’t have to talk to the alcoholic known as his father, but he also sorta wished they could just...talk. Rich started the eggs, then grabbed the note and started reading.

 

‘Rich,

Your mother and I have agreed that this nonsense with the boy you keep bringing over has gone on for too long. We expect you to be gone by tomorrow. We don’t need the likes of you in this house. Sorry this is short notice, I couldn’t figure out how to tell you.

Good luck,

Dad.’

 

Rich stared at the words written on the page, the impact of the words his father left for him slowly sinking in. He ripped the piece of paper up until there were bits all over the floor. He finished making breakfast, walking out into the living room and holding a plate out to Jake. Rich then sat down next to him, staring at nothing, leaning on his boyfriend. 

 

“Hey, you need to eat too, shorty.” Jake’s smile was full of love. 

 

“You’re great. Like, you’re absolutely amazing, Jake.” Jake was taken aback for a moment at the sudden compliment, slowly setting his plate down and turning toward him.

 

“Rich, are you okay?”

 

“My parents are kicking me out. I...I don’t think I’m okay? I...I dunno, I’ve honestly been kind of waiting for them to finally do it.”

 

“Well, that’s not really a problem. You can just come live with me.” 

 

“Wait, seriously? Neither of us can afford that. Your insurance won’t cover the money for long.”

 

“Then we’ll both get jobs. Listen, the way I see it, we’ve both already been independent for a long time. On top of that, our relationship as friends, and currently boyfriends, is strong enough that we don’t have to worry about what happens if we have a fight or something. It’s going to happen at some point, we’re both pretty stupid sometimes.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re actually serious.”

 

“Yeah.” Rich leaned back against the couch, processing this. They could make it work. Jake was obviously ready to at least try to make it work.

 

“...Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah, let’s do it. I mean, this is really up to you, Jake. I don’t want to like, wreck your style or whatever.” Jake squished his cheeks, and Rich’s face heated up as he felt lips press against his forehead. 

 

“You worry too much. This is gonna be rad, man. Best roomies ever!” 

 

“You’re a nerd.”

 

“Yeah, maybe I am, but I’m your nerd now.” 

 

* * *

 

They ended up calling Michael and Jeremy to help them move all of Rich’s things to the motel (cause Michael has a car and that’s helpful). It took all day, but Rich was officially staying with Jake. He felt a little guilty at first, but after all four of them joking around all day as they packed boxes, moved boxes, then unpacked them all over again, he knew this was the right thing to do. Michael and Jeremy left late into that evening, and currently, Rich sat on his bed, waiting for Jake to finish showering. 

 

It gave Rich time to just breathe, after the chaos that had been the past two weeks raced across his mind. He started to make a mental list of things that popped into his brain. A lot of them were about Jake, no surprise there. Actually, he started thinking a lot about the lack of care Jake gets. Bitchany (Rich’s pet name for Jake’s ex) had forced Jake to stop wearing his knee braces, which was bad. He was going to need to start wearing those again. Rich also realized he wanted to know more about his boyfriend. He knew Jake was holding out on him, but there were also things Jake didn’t know about Rich. That needed to change, especially now that they were going to live together. Now was as good a time as any to start talking to each other.

 

There was a hand waving in front of his face out of nowhere, and Rich almost jumped through the ceiling. His face reddened as Jake laughed at him.

 

“Earth to Rich. Come on down back to me, bro.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m back. I was just thinking about some stuff.”

 

“Well that stuff must be pretty stellar for you to leave the solar system about it. What were you thinking about?”

 

“You.”

 

“Tch, flirt. Do you use that with all the ladies, or am I just that special?”

 

“Nerd, I’m being serious. I think you should start wearing your knee braces again.”

 

“Oh, is that all? I’m way ahead of you, man. Walking sucks if I don’t wear them consistently. Don’t even worry about that. I hope that’s not what drove you off-planet, though.”

 

“No, not exactly.”

 

“Alright. Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

 

“I want to know you better. Really know you. Not like the brave face I know you put on every day for the benefit of the rest of the world.” Jake paused, thinking over what Rich had said. Rich leaned on him, shrugging. “You don’t have to right now if you don’t want to.” 

 

“What? Nah, I don’t mind. But you have to tell me some stuff about you, too.” 

 

“Deal.” They turned to face each other. Both of them were somewhat reassuring the other, and it was a very comfortable environment. “So...What do you wanna know?”

 

“Hm...What was your favorite color when you were a kid?” Rich looked at him blankly for a moment, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Jake--”

 

“I’m not joking! I want to know!”

 

“...Fine. When I was younger, my favorite color was red. I thought it was cool.”

 

“It is if you like it. Your turn.”

 

“Alright...Why do you wear that jacket all the time?”

 

“I dunno, I like it. It’s pretty cool.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

The pair continued to talk like that, taking turns asking questions and answering. Rich was being open and honest, and he knew Jake was too. At some point they ended up lying next to each, just holding hands and talking. It took a while before they really started asking questions. Stuff no one else really knew.

 

“Jake, how do you care so much about me after...after what I did?”

 

“Rich, I told you, I don’t blame you for what you did. It wasn’t all you. Your stupid computer whatever was messing with your head. Don’t stress over the past anymore.”

 

“...Thanks.”

 

“Yeah. ...Why were your parents never around? When you lived there, anyway.”

 

“Uh, wow. Well, my mom left when my dad started drinking ages ago, ‘cause he’s an alcoholic ass. Then he met my step-mom, who just works a lot and doesn’t really care about the two of us as long as she has a family to show off to other people. They just stopped coming home at normal hours one day, and I...accepted it. I don’t really need ‘em, anyway.” He could feel Jake staring at him, but he just shrugged and squeezed his hand. “Where are your parents?”

 

“Oh, they laundered money and are being chased by the cops. They’re not the best at being parents, but I guess neither of us actually got good parents.”

 

“I guess we didn’t.”

 

“Eh, doesn’t matter. I’ve got you, and all of our friends. That’s family enough for me.”

 

“...Yeah, I think so too.” 

 

“I think that’s enough sharing for tonight, Rich. Let’s go to bed.”

 

“Whatever you say, ‘Jakey-boo’.” 

 

“Hey, I told you that in secret. Don’t start calling me that.”

 

“Goodnight, Jake.”

 

“I’m serious. Don’t make me retaliate.”

 

“I make no promises.”

 

“You suck.”

 

“Goodnight, Jake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Roomies ever!
> 
> Thank you to those who comment, you brighten up my day!


	13. Fire Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is good, Rich can't say no to this, and the rest ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who sucks at writing consecutively? This chick! Here is the longest chapter in the entire story to kind of make up for it!

The next two weeks were nothing short of awesome. Jake was the best thing to happen to Rich, and even that was an understatement. Rich didn’t like to think so, but Jake insisted it was the same for him. Jake started wearing his knee braces again, and walking was much easier on his legs. Rich could tell, cause they didn’t need to buy as much advil. It helped that whenever Rich had the opportunity, he carried Jake places. It looked kind of funny to other people because of the height difference, but neither of the participating parties gave much of a shit about what other people thought of their relationship. It was nice. It was safe. They both went out of their ways to learn more about each other. The only problem Rich had with being around Jake all the time was the fact that said tall boyfriend did everything in his power to make Rich say words with the worst letter in the alphabet: the letter ‘s.’ Damn him. Rich couldn't tell if this was becoming a joke or if Jake somehow found the aggravating lisp endearing. Either way, that was really his only pet peeve with their relationship, and even that wasn't a big deal. Life was good.

Until Friday rolled around, and Jake came up to Rich’s locker and started fluffing it up. He totally wanted something.

“Alright, you’re being really clingy. What do you want? And it better not be a dog again, we already had that talk, bro.” They were totally getting a dog when they graduated. End of story.

“What, I can't just give my boyfriend all the love he deserves.” They shared a look, then Jake sighed and shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

“C’mon, you know whatever it is I’m probably going to say yes. No one can deny a pretty face like yours.”

“Smooth.”

“Yeah, I know I am. Now tell me what’s up.”

The amount of time it took for Jake to figure out what he wanted to say put Rich a little on edge. He could see the gears turning as Jake tried to figure out just what he wanted to say. This boy had no filter, so this was not a great sign. “Well, I was talking with Dustin last period, right?”

“Uh-huh. That’s usually what you do in English.”

“Right. We were talking, and he told me about a party he's having tonight.” There it was. Big, flaring, red sirens went off all over Rich’s head. He knew where Jake was going with this. “...And he invited us to go. I wanted to talk with you about it first. I know how uncomfortable you are with these, but I think it might be good to step out of your comfort zone a bit.”

“People are going to be staring at me the entire time. No way. You can go and have fun without me.”

“Rich, c’mon. Why would people be staring at you?” Rich gave him a look that read ‘do you really need me to answer that question’ and shook his head. “Alright, alright. But we both know that won’t happen this time. We can even give you some MDR before we go.”

“Jake, I would walk through hell for you, but I do not want to go to a party. I’m going to get too much ‘hey are you feeling okay?’ or ‘hey, you aren't feeling any urges to burn the house down, are you?’ It’ll be gross.”

“All our friends are going too, so you wouldn't be alone. Hell, even Michael is going, and he hates parties as much as you do.”

“What about you? Are you really comfortable with being there with me?” Rich felt hands lightly smack against his cheeks, cutting off any further thoughts he had. He looked up at the owner of said hands.

“I am not going if you aren't going to be there. If you need me to, I will hold your hand the entire night. I only want you to consider this so we don't miss out on anything we might regret when we’re old.” Damn him and his freaking eyes filled with stars. Rich couldn’t say no to that face. He took a deep breath and stood up on his toes to put his hands on his boyfriend’s face.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. But if I need to bail, I'm out.”

“Of course, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable or anxious. I’m proud of you, babe.”

“Whatever, Mom. I’m not drinking either, just so we’re clear on that too. I don't really like alcohol that much.”

“Yeah, I get that. You do you, man.”

“Nah, I’d rather do you.” Rich grinned at his own joke, earning a laugh from Jake.

“Alright, that deserves a high five. That one was good.” Rich jumped up and high-fived him proudly, laughing and nodding.

“Hell yeah it was!”

* * *

 

Rich was not ready for this. Scratch that, he was really, very, very not ready for this. It’s not like he didn't know what people said about him, this could really either confirm what they were all thinking, or spread even more rumors, and the anxiety about this one Stupid event was giving him a major headache. Unfortunately, his wonderful boyfriend that he cared about more than he would ever care about himself was really looking forward to something...something normal. Jake had a lot on his mind all the time, and after the whole Brittany thing...Yeah, no. Rich would suffer through one party. For Jake.

So, against his better judgement, Rich and Jake made their way to the party in Jake’s car. Woo. Hoo. Rich’s pessimistic thoughts were cut off as they pulled up to the house, where the party already seemed to be in full swing.

“Alright, remember our deal. If you need out, just grab me and we’ll go. If anything happens, anything at all, come find me.”

“I got it, I know. Thanks, Mom.”

“Don’t you back sass your mother.” Jake gave him a reassuring smile and a quick kiss, calming his nerves for a fleeting moment. “You’ll be okay.”

“Yeah. I’ve got you, when am I not okay?” Right now. Right now he was really not okay. Jake got out of the car, and reluctantly, Rich followed him up to the party. He could hear the music blaring from outside, and there were teenagers everywhere. Okay, this couldn't be too hard. He just had to put on a grin and act like he wasn't going to be questioned all night about his mental breakdown and his ‘cool new scars!’ Yeah, tonight was gonna suck. It was gonna suck big time. Rich took a deep breath, put on a smile, and made his way into the party.

He was immediately greeted with groups of people talking, alcohol everywhere, and the place reeking of weed. Awesome. Wow. This party was teenagers summed up in one room. Rich could feel a few eyes fall on him, but not all of them. He triple checked it wasn't all of them, slowly becoming very grateful at his height difference from most other people. Jake was pulled away from him right away to go hang out with the other “cool” guys. Even better, now he was alone.

“Yo, Rich!” Oh, thank god. Rich made his way through the crowd and found himself with Jeremy Heere, his saving grace. “Jake said you guys might be coming, I'm glad you were able to make it.”

“Eh, you know me. It isn't a real party until I show up.”

“Hah, yeah, I guess it really isn't. Where’s Jake?”

“Off with some other really cool people. Where’s Michael?” Jeremy paused, then looked around in confusion. “You already lost your boyfriend?”

“No! No, he went off to get a drink or weed or whatever. He said he was going to be right back. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Aren’t you going to look for him?”

“It’s Michael, he’s honestly better at taking care of himself than I am.”

“That doesn't even slightly surprise me.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome. I’m just grateful I could be so useful to point out that you’re a loser.”

“You’re a loser too.”

“Damn right I am. I’m gonna go find a bathroom, I’ll catch you later Jer.”

“Yeah. If you see Michael, let him know I'm still in this corner over here.”

“Sure.” With that, Rich pushed his way through the large crowd of (taller) people and finally made it to the bathroom. He quickly closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Too many people. Correction, too many drunk teenagers. He turned on the sink and splashed some water in his face. He just needed to stay for a few hours. Maybe there was some corner he could hide in and play on his phone, or--

“Rich?” Rich let out a scream, and this caused the nerd hiding in the shower to slip and fall over. “MICHAEL WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“YOU-- WHAT-- AHHH!” He rubbed his hands over his face and let out another muffled scream, trying to calm down from the near fucking heart attack he had just almost had. “Michael, why are you hiding in the shower, you dumbass?”

“Heh, well, y’see...uh…” Rich would have smacked him and freaked out some more, if he hadn't seen the look on Michael’s face. Michael looked tired, and kind of freaked out too. This kid didn't want to be here, and he probably only came because of Jeremy. Rich huffed and got into the bathtub next to him, the pair sitting in silence for a moment. “...So, we’re just gonna sit in the bathtub together now?”

“Do you want to go back out there?”

“Uhm…”

“It’s okay if you don't. I know I don't. I only came because Jake deserves something normalish in his life.” Michael nodded in understand, and in agreement. Rich held his hand out and gave a half smile. “Bathroom buddies?” Michael snorted and finally cracked a smile, shaking his hand.

“Bathroom buddies. Even though that sounds super lame.”

“It totally is, but we’re alone so no one has to know how lame that actually is.” They shared a laugh, then it became quiet again. “So...Why are you in here instead of with Jeremy? He was looking for you earlier.”

“Oh, uh...I know. It’s...It’s kind of a long story.”

“We’ve got nothing but time right now.”

“I haven't even told Jer. I don't know if I actually even want him to know.”

“Then he doesn't have to know. I get it, there are some things that are just so bad you don't need other people to feel bad about them too.” Michael seemed to relax slightly. They were literally two dudes just chilling in a bathtub.

“You’re very persuasive.”

“I have my moments. So, what’s up with you and hating this party?” Michael hesitated before he went through the tale of Jake’s last Halloween party. Rich could tell he was being careful so as not to upset him about the fire, and Rich really appreciated it. Apparently, Michael had been in a fight with “Jeremy,” more likely the stupid Squip, and then proceeded to have a panic attack in the bathroom.

“An-And I know...I know it wasn't really Jeremy, but it still hurt, and this shouldn't bother me so much, but...but it does...Sorry, this is a lot, I shouldn't be dumping this all on you.” Rich put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

“Dude, you help me out like, all the time. We’re friends, talk to me whenever you want, about whatever you want. However, I think you should talk to Jeremy about this. That might give you some sorta closure or something, or at least it’ll make it so you don't get dragged along to anymore parties. Hell, we should just start hanging out whenever these idiots party it up.” Michael seemed to calm down and Rich counted that as a win.

“Yeah. Yeah, we should do that. I’ll...I’ll try talking to Jeremy about this later, too. Thanks, Rich.”

“That’s what bathroom buddies are for.”

“That still sounds lame.”

“You’re lame.”

“So are you.”

“Duh, that's why the name is lame. I thought you were smarter than Jeremy?”

“I mean, I didn't swallow an evil super-computer.”

“Hey, watch who you’re talking to. I used one of those too.”

“I know.”

“Dick.”

“Wait, what did yours even look like?”

“That is for no one but my brain and me to know.”

“Aww, what? Laaammmmeee.” Rich snorted and they both ended up laughing at the ridiculousness of this whole situation. “Oh, wait, why were you in here?”

“Uh, I wasn't really ready for the mass of questions and comments and stares and judgement other people were going to give me. I also didn't want to get peer pressured into drinking anything, so I was planning on hiding somewhere until it was time to leave.”

“Well, I guess you found somewhere to hide. It’s kind of small though.”

“Well, I'm small, so that means nothing to me.”

“Oh, right. What’re we gonna do if someone knocks?”

“Eh, I’ll just yell something about sex and they’ll go away. This is a party full of hormonal teenagers, I'm pretty sure some random bozo would believe it and leave us alone.” Rich didn't know why, but that seemed to put Michael at ease.

“Okay. Okay, cool. ...I’m kinda glad you’re chilling in the bathroom with me.”

“Bro, that’s hella gay.”

“Harhar. I'm serious though, I didn't want to be alone in the bathroom all night again.”

“No prob, dude.”

“Honestly, I didn't think I was going to fit into this group of friends Jer suddenly had after...everything.”

“You’re kidding, right? Michael, you are a hero in my book. Like, rad video game hero. Because of you, none of us are Squipped freaks anymore. I would have probably done something drastic again to stop myself from helping take over the fucking planet. You’re important, and you're apart of this group, damn it. Don't think otherwise.”

“...Thanks.”

“You're a great guy, Michael. Don't berate yourself to anything lower than that.”

“That’s pretty gay, bro.”

“Damn right it fucking is!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I treasure the friendship these two bathroom buddies have. Hope you all enjoyed the lengthy chapter! :D


	14. Just a Cute Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice Chapter, I swear :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why but last chapter this thing blew up and I just??? Am so happy???
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!

Hours passed with the “bathroom buddies” chilling together and talking about everything and nothing. Neither of the duo really cared about whatever was going on outside the bathroom doors. Rich was okay with not knowing, and their dates were forgotten for a while.

“This should become our new thing. Doing nothing in a bathroom.” Rich shook his head, giving his friend a shove. “What? I’m having fun. A lot more fun than I thought I was going to have tonight.”

“You know what, Michael? Me too. If we keep getting dragged to parties, we might as well have our own fun. The less people, the better.” They chilled for a while longer before they heard a knock. The way Michael immediately tensed made Rich a little worried for him, but keeping his calm to help his friend is more important.

“What do we do?”

“Relax, I got this.” Rich cleared his throat, winked, then spoke in a higher pitched voice loud enough for the person to hear. “Go away, we’re busy getting it on!” They both struggled to contain their laughter. There was a pause, and before they could assume the outsider went away, they heard a voice.

“Rich? Is that you?”

“Oh, shit. That's--” Rich fumbled, getting out of the tub and hurriedly opening the door. “Sorry, just trying to deter people from bothering us.”

“Uhm, us?”

“Hi Jake.” Michael waved. Understanding showed on Jake’s face. Oh, good. Fighting about something Stupid was not at the top of Rich’s list for things to do tonight.

“What’re you two doing hiding in the bathroom? Jeremy is starting to freak out cause he couldn't find Michael anywhere. And that made me realize that I hadn't seen you in a few hours.”

“Well, what happened was after we got here I came into the bathroom to get out of the mass of people, and then Michael scared me, then we started talking, and here we are. We've kinda just been hanging out in the bathtub for the entirety of the party.” Rich could tell Jake wasn't pleased with that answer. Well, he knew Rich wasn't into this, what did he expect to happen?

“Uh-huh. Seriously though, most of the people have gone home, and Jeremy is losing his mind. Doesn't help that he's a little drunk too.” Michael hopped out of the tub and gave them a grin.

“That's my cue to find my boyfriend. I’ll see you guys later, yeah?” With that, Rich and Jake were left alone.

“So, are we heading home or--”

“Why didn't you come find me? We talked about what would happen if you were uncomfortable. We could have left so you weren't just hiding in a bathroom all night.”

“Jake, it’s fine. I actually had fun just hanging with Michael.” He hated how guilty Jake looked. He was worrying too much. Rich actually did have fun. “Jakey-D, my man, I wanted you to have a good time at a party. Did my lovely boyfriend have a nice time at the party?” Jake pouted slightly, pulling him against his chest.

“...Maybe…”

“Then I’m fine. Not everything has to be about me, this relationship is equal in everything but height. Besides, I think Michael needed a friend tonight. He and I share a disinterest in large high school parties.”

“Mm, fine. Don't just disappear though, shoot me a text or something. I...I was afraid you left.” Rich looked up at him and could tell that he didn't mean that Rich just went home.

“I take offense the thought would even cross your mind!” Jake didn't laugh at this. Damn. “Hey, listen, I wouldn't leave you. Jake Dillinger, you are actually the best thing in my life right now, and no matter how uncomfortable I am at parties, I would never leave you. You’re stuck with me. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. I’m probably just a little drunk and it’s messing up my head. You might want to drive.”

“Dude, how many beers did you have?”

“Bro, I was challenged to this rad drinking contest and I won. Then we played beer pong. It was sick.”

“Ooookay, let’s get you home. That is a lot of alcohol for one person.”

“It was so much fun thooouuuggghh.”

“Hey, stop leaning on me! You’re gonna knock us both over!”

“Ugh, but standing is effort. You’ve been sitting all night.”

“Alright, fair enough!” Rich scooped Jake into his arms, snorting when he freaked out. “Relax. I’m just gonna carry you to the car.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“Mhm, sure I am.”

* * *

 

Jake’s POV

  
Pain. Sunlight. Something small and...warm? Where the hell was he right now? Jake slowly sat up, his hand immediately going to his head. Okay, he had a hangover. Not his worst, but still pretty nasty. He felt arms tighten around his waist, slowly realizing in his tired state that the small warm thing was his small warm boyfriend holding onto him. He would find the clingy sight of his sleepy little boyfriend adorable, if it wasn't for the fact that Jake needed water and whatever painkillers they had at the moment.

It wasn't easy, but Jake eventually managed to peel the muscled arms of his Rich off his body. He eventually made it to their little kitchen and found the objects of his desire. The memories of the night before started to come back as his brain woke up. Jake felt a little guilty for asking Rich to come. And he felt like an idiot for panicking so much over whether he had abandoned Jake at that party. God, he could be pathetic sometimes.

“G’morning, beautiful boyfriend.” Jake jumped and fumbled with the glass in his hand as Rich came over and hugged him. “Geez, I didn't realize you were that deep in your own head. Come back to Earth, bro.”

“Yeah, sorry. How’re you doing? After last night, I mean.”

“I’m perfectly fine. I didn't have to talk to anyone but Michael and Jeremy the whole time. How’re you doing, Mr. Worrier?” Jake sometimes wondered if Rich could read his mind. Was it that obvious what he was thinking about?

“If I say I'm fine, would you believe me?”

“Hmmm...Nope. Do you know what people say fine means?”

“Uh, no?”

“Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional. I know you better than that at this point. Stop worrying about life and come back to bed. I’m still sleepy, and you look like you got punched in the face.”

“Aw man, is it really that bad?”

“No, your face is still hella beautiful, bro.”

“You're ridiculous.”

“Don't make me carry you! I am so not afraid to pick your light ass up and make you come back to bed with me.” Jake wouldn't mind, his legs were actually kind of sore. He should have sat down more last night.

“I know you would, but don't. I’ll surrender willingly this time. I’m still kind of tired too.”

“Yes! Another win for the small boyfriend! Now I just have to like, climb you to claim my victory kiss.” Jake snorted. Rich was such a dork. Before Rich actually started trying to climb him, Jake grabbed his hand and dragged him back to bed. “Aww, you're no fun.”

“Are you sure you're tired? You’re acting like you have the energy of the sun.”

“One. If that was a burn joke, I am amused. Two. You’re my sun, I'm just sucking up your rays as solar power.”

“Oh my god Rich.”

“You make it so easy!”

“Nah, you're just my smooth talking bro.”

“Aw, bro.” They ended up back in bed, Rich pulling Jake down and hugging him. “Have I mentioned you’re like a giant teddy bear? I could seriously stay here with you all morning.”

“It’s Saturday, dear. We can do that. We both have the weekend off. What time is it even?” The sunlight made Jake think it was at least eight now. However, he had absolutely no concept of time when he had headaches this bad.

“It’s like six. I was surprised you actually got up this early.” Jake groaned. Ewwww. He turned and moved so his face was hidden in Rich’s chest, hoping the world would just shut up with it’s stupid light this early in the day and leave him alone.

* * *

 

Rich’s POV

Jake is so fucking cute. It was totally creepy, but Rich ended up watching him sleep for the next hour. Just until he was 1000% sure Jake was sound asleep. He got so whiny whenever he had any sort of headache. Rich spoiled him a little whenever this occurred. His poor not-so-little boo.

Okay, enough was enough and this was getting weird. Rich gently maneuvered his way out of Jake’s grasp and grabbed his phone, making a silent exit from their bedroom. Then his phone buzzed out of nowhere and he almost hit his tongue off trying not to scream. Note to self, stop being so jumpy. Said phone now had a new message from Brooke.

From BlondieB:  
Yo shorty we’re thinking about hittin the pool today at Chlo’s place r U in?

To BlondieB:  
Depends on the time. A certain tall person got wasted last night and is nursing a hangover :P

From BlondieB:  
OMG Piiiiccccsssss!!!

To BlondieB:   
Lol maybe l8er

From BlondieB:  
K. Chlo says noon and that Jake needs to get his lazy ass outta bed :P

To BlondieB:   
Gotcha. We’ll be there even if I have to drag him there

From BlondieB:  
Yeeesss!!!! See u l8er!!!! <3 :D

To BlondieB:  
See you l8er B!

Looks like they're having a pool party. He didn't bother asking who was going to show up, he was expecting the normal crowd of the “Squip Crew.” Now he just had to figure out how to wake Jake up so he could get ready to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Just a nice Chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or you just want to rant about these boys, I have a tumblr at toomanyfandoms88! :)  
> I do other fandoms too, so if I know it I'll write about it :)  
>  


End file.
